To date, display panels using field emission technology have utilized a configuration where the individual pixels of the display are addressed in a matrix-addressable manner using crisscrossing rows and columns of electrodes in order to individually activate the pixels. Exteranal access to these electrodes has been provided from the sides of the display device where driver electronics are coupled in order to drive the individual pixels.
A relatively new application for field emission devices is to produce a large display having pixels each comprised of individually packaged field emission devices. Such a configuration can produce a "billboard-type" display for use in such applications as road-side billboards and display screens within sport arenas.
One problem encountered has been that the traditional configuration for field emission displays whereby electrical access to the individual pixels is provided from the sides of the display makes it difficult to assemble the individual lamps in close proximity to each other, which would provide a higher quality displayed image.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a field emission lamp that alleviates this problem.